


You did WHAT now?!

by IvvyQueen



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen
Summary: Perhaps, just perhaps it wasn't the brightest thing to just go up and kiss Vincent out of the sudden, don't you think Yuffie?





	You did WHAT now?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfiction here, it was written less than 5 days ago, and published on my tumblr: titan-wolfdog.tumblr.com where you can also find these fanfictions.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own FF7, or any of the characters here present. This is just a work for fun and I gain nothing from posting it, except for the happiness that I actually wrote a fic for the first time in like, years.

‘‘That’s it! I’m going back to the forests and never looking back!’’

‘‘Oh come on Yuffie, it’s not the end of the world!’’ Tifa reassured, though it felt like it for the poor ninja, who kept walking around the room in circles. Her face was flushed with embarrassment, and she was sweating to the point she had to take off her headband.

‘‘Surely it couldn’t have been that bad, right? Just tell me what you did to him and I’ll help you out.’’ She held her by the shoulders and sat her down, taking off her dirty apron and setting it away from them.

‘‘Tifa, I kissed him! I kissed Vincent on the lips, and then proceeded to run like hell!’’ There was now a dead silence between the two young women. The more Tifa’s face lost color, the more Yuffie’s gained it.

Quickly snapping out of it, all Tifa could muster was a weak ‘‘Oh, you really fucked up now…’’. Yuffie sighed, buried her face in her hands and tried to control her choked-up breathing.

‘‘L-Listen, I know there’s a possible way to fix this, maybe he just, I don’t know, maybe he can laugh it off?’’ Tifa rubbed Yuffie’s back in circles, thinking on how she could comfort the 20 years old who was now on the verge of tears.

———————————————————————————-

‘‘So, you’re trying to tell me she kissed you, and you froze up, and then she proceeded to run away?’’ Cloud asked, and Vincent confirmed with a slow nod. His cape was laid on his bed, and Cerberus rested on the nightstand.

The blond wondered if he could slap the back of Vincent’s head, he certainly wanted to, at this point. Vincent kept his face covered with his non-clawed arm, resting across his bed, his long black hair sprawled all over the pillow.

‘‘I don’t know what came over her, Cloud, and I don’t know what came over me, that I saw her coming and didn’t stop her-’’

‘‘Because you wanted to kiss her, but you haven’t kissed anyone in like 30 years, you absolute idiot!’’ Cloud snapped, pulling the older man by his collar and forcing him to sit up. Vincent was taken aback by the blond’s actions, but he knew Cloud was right, he was both an idiot, and an inexperienced kisser idiot.

There was a moment where Cloud’s gaze was locked with Vincent’s bright red eyes. He sighed and let him go, grabbing his giant sword and putting it over his shoulder, as he rested against the doorframe.

‘‘So, what are you going to do now, Vincent? You can’t lie to my face; I’ve seen you pinning for Yuffie ever since you came back a few months ago, I’ve seen the way you look at her from afar and how you do everything to get moments alone with her. I know very damn well that you have started saving her voice mails.’’

Vincent could feel his heart speeding up the more Cloud spoke, his mind trailed back to every moment they had gotten alone in the last few months. She tasted like pastries, he thought, thinking of the moment they had shared less than an hour ago.

‘‘Well?’’

‘‘… I’m heading to 7th Heaven, and.. I’m going to see Yuffie, do what I should have done here.’’ He stood up, grabbing his cape and his weapon, he opened the door a little harsh, and stopped before heading out. ‘‘You wouldn’t mind giving me the ride back, would you?’’ Cloud patted him and pulled out his bike’s keys.

———————————————————————————-

Tifa thanked the heavens that she had closed earlier due to Cloud planned to come home sooner, as she had now to take care of a sobbing, choked up Yuffie. She had spent the last minutes crying and scared on if she could even look at Vincent now, it looked like a ton of bricks had fallen on her shoulders, as her face was hidden by her legs; she was pretty much curled up on the couch at this point.

The little clink of the door’s bell ringing made the fighter sit up, moving a bit far from Yuffie, Tifa watched Cloud walk in, with Vincent by his side. Cloud nodded to let her know what was going on.

Yuffie however, had no time to process what was going to happen, until she saw Tifa open the door to walk out, and patted Vincent’s back to let him inside the kitchen. She looked away from the intense red. Vincent sighed, and undid his cloak, letting it fall to the ground while he sat next to her.

It was an awful 10 seconds of silence, between Yuffie trying to wipe her tears away and Vincent about to rip his pants apart with the tight grip of his clawed hand, she was the first to speak up.

‘‘Please just, let’s do like this never happened, it was fucking stupid and I shouldn’t have done that, I just-’’

‘‘No.’’ He cut her off, leaning forward a little so he could meet her gaze without having her strain her neck. Her expression changed from pain to anger, and she stood up in front of him.

‘‘No?! This is not the time to mess with me!’’ She grabbed him by the collar, he could see her puffy cheeks, and red nose, he felt his heart sink a little, how much did she cry? He wondered to himself.

‘‘I’m not going to do that to you, or to me, Yuffie. I want to talk about it.’’ He was soft as ever, and her furrowed brow showed more sadness and disappointment in herself, as she tried to hide her misty eyes.

‘‘Did you want to kiss me?’’ He took her hands into his, it wasn’t hard to get her grip off his clothes, and he gently guided her closer. She muttered a yes, sniffing just a bit more, while she kept her gaze down.

‘‘Did you want me to return the kiss’’ Same answer, with a quivering tone and pink cheeks on both their faces. Vincent sighed, and pulled her even closer, a bit rougher than he planned to, but to his defense, his hands were trembling a little, and his heart was skipping beats now.

There was yet another silence, but this one didn’t last as long as the previous, it felt like time slowed down, it didn’t. She saw him lean closer, and his lips kissed her cheek, one big hand on her waist to keep her steady, and the other making him lean closer.

She let herself enjoy it, he let himself dwell in that chaste kiss, he pulled away to kiss her hand, and a giggle broke the awkwardness of the room. ‘‘You’re so cheesy, Vincent.’’ She pulled her hand away, and he looked away in embarrassment, his pale skin contrasting now against his blush.

‘‘So, if I kiss you now, will you return it?’’

‘‘Give it a try-’’ He couldn’t even get to finish his sentence before he felt her hands grab his head and pull him in for it, she did most of the kissing, true, but he made sure to hold her close and tight to not let her go, he never wanted to hold on so badly. It wasn’t as desperately passionate as one would expect, they weren’t clawing at each other’s clothes. It was tender, soft, and yet it oozed neediness.

They pulled back a moment after, and just remained there, small fingers running through his long, black hair as he kissed the corner of her lips.


End file.
